


Lay All Your Love On Me

by Ilyushka



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyushka/pseuds/Ilyushka
Summary: The first time you felt the possibility of something more than friendship, was when your eyes fell upon a sight not meant for you. Your breath catches in your throat as your body goes rigid. You know the moment that he sees you, this softness will harden and a hollow threat will come your way. He’s glorious and triumphant, a tyrant, he doesn’t have a soft spot. At least, that’s the picture he paints for those at a distance.





	Lay All Your Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off some soft Lucio headcanons. Maybe drop some requests @ devorakmd on tumblr for things to write

You’re not sure how it happened exactly, but you didn’t care enough to question the matter. The Count had a sudden interest in magic but then, who didn’t? He had said he had heard great things of you and that he simply must see them for himself. You were happy to oblige, always wanting to spread the wonderment that was magic and you didn’t wish to make Lucio cross. So at the request of the count, you kept returning. At some point, the line between professionalism and friendship had begun to blur.

The first time you felt the possibility of something more than friendship, was when your eyes fell upon a sight not meant for you. Your breath catches in your throat as your body goes rigid. You know the moment that he sees you, this softness will harden and a hollow threat will come your way. He’s  _ glorious  _ and  **triumphant** , a tyrant, he doesn’t have a soft spot. At least, that’s the picture he paints for those at a distance. You wonder if others saw him like this and who he would even let see him like this. You doubt you were going to find out as you imagine they’d be sworn to secrecy lest they wish to meet Lucio’s wraith.

His voice is nothing more than a soft coo as he strokes and scratches Mercedes and Melchior. They bask in the pampering bestowed upon them by Lucio’s skilled hands. You’ve never seen him like this and frankly, you don’t think you’ve ever seen the hounds like this either. However, you’re not exactly shocked by this. With how many animals he took in, it seemed very unlikely that he wouldn’t have a strong interest in them. You go to move, not wanting to interrupt the man and his dogs but the toe of your shoe squeaks against the tiles.

In less than a fraction of a second, Mercedes and Melchior’s heads are staring at you with their beady red eyes. A dusty red colors Lucio’s pale skin as you lock eyes, as you predicted, his eyes narrow, lips curling up into a sneer. The hairs on the back of your neck rise and you can feel dread curling it’s icy hand around your throat. He goes to open his mouth, likely to spew some threat. You beat him to it by muttering a soft apology and scurrying along before anything can leave his lips.

* * *

 

This is the second time that you’ve felt a strong tugging in your chest you have a hard time pinpointing why. There were many reasons that could account for the squeezing sensation you felt. It could have been his bare torso, shining with small droplets of water. Seeing him like that always made your heart pound wildly against your rib cage. But it also could have been the fact that for once, he wasn’t donning his golden arm. The answer was beyond you, all that you knew was that you shouldn’t stare. It was rude, wasn’t it?

That never stopped you before. Seeing him without his prosthetic somehow made this feel different. It was strange to see Lucio allowing you to see this side of him. He doesn’t seem to mind your staring though and his laugh cuts through the air like a knife. He looks amused, a smirk spreading over his face.

It’s clear he knows exactly what he’s doing to you, and he takes joy in every second of it. He doesn’t need a flashy arm to make your mouth dry up like a desert or to leave you weak in the knees. “Do you like what you see?” He isn’t subtle in his motives, he never is and you are always weak to them.

“I uh,” You face burns as you stumble over your words. Eyes averting to some place other than Lucio. But it doesn’t curb much of your embarrassment, not when you still hear him laughing at you. “ _ Yes _ .”

He lets out a hum of approval, taking quick strides to close the gap between the two of you. When you turn your gaze to him once more, he wastes no time pulling you into a kiss. Eyes fall shut as your lips move together in a flurry of passion. His hand rests firmly on the small of your back, holding you flush against him as your own hands explore his body. You almost miss the way his metal finger would dig into your flesh but you decide that this, was good too. The fact that he allowed you to see him like this— intimately, without his arm made your heart soar.

“You should have waited to bathe, I would have loved to have joined you.” You’re uncertain you should be saying such things. There’s still uncertainty of what this was and what’s allowed. With the way Lucio’s chuckle rumbles through his chest, you know what you’ve said isn’t a problem. But still, you’re left with questions unanswered.

“Tell me magician, do you foresee something happening that would lead us to bathing again?” You don’t feel the need to call him out for that, you couldn’t predict the future in the way he was suggesting. Yet you play along, answering him by tugging him back in for a fierce kiss of tongue and teeth.

* * *

 

The third time it happens, you know you’re fucked. You look at him and you can feel butterflies dancing in your stomach. It leaves you uneasy and frightened yet you don’t want it to stop. It is as exciting as it is nerve wracking. You lean forward, chin resting on the palm of your hand as you watch him with eager eyes.

The way he speaks with such animation, is positively entrancing. He has a way with words, a way of drawing all the attention onto himself. You can’t bring yourself to look away as his facial expression changes and his arms gesture wildly. His words paint you gruesome pictures of his days as a mercenary. You aren’t sure what exactly is truth and what is embellishments but it doesn’t really matter. The stories Lucio spins for you always sweep you off your feet and carry you to far off lands. They leave you wanting more and Lucio always happily obliges. You’re pretty sure that he just enjoys hearing himself talk but you don’t mind listening.

He seems to favor telling stories of bloodshed over ones of his childhood. You loved hearing both kinds of stories. The chilling mercenary tales serve as a reminder to you there was another side of the coin to him. You sometimes forget that as he begins to show a softer side to you. Behind the man who tells stories with a childlike wonder, or plays with his dogs without a care in the world is a man who will do what it takes to get what he wants.

You know what you feel is dangerous. Allowing yourself to fall in love could easily have a  **dreadful** end for you. You’ve heard  _ whispers  _ and  **rumors** . Yet you don’t want to stop and you doubt that you could even bring yourself to stop. Falling in love with Lucio was intoxicating.

* * *

 

The fourth time, you know for certain that you are in love. You two had begun to spend nights together. Not too often as you still had a store to attend to but enough that it felt wrong to be home in your own bed. Lucio would whine and complain about it each time you left the palace for the day, as much as you wished you could stay, you stood your ground.

The first few times you spent the night, you would fall asleep apart and awake with limbs intertwined. You’d never remain that way for long, both your faces flushing when it happened. That is, if one of you hadn’t slipped out of bed before the other woke. Your still unsure of what your relationship is. It isn’t romantic, it teases the line of romance but neither of you have made that direct first step onto the other side. Your relationship has been based on lust, or shrouded by it hiding the romance beneath.

You don’t think that’s the case anymore though. But neither of you have said anything outright, likely afraid of making this a reality. With the Count’s head resting atop your chest, his fingertips tracing along the skin of your sides, confirmation isn’t needed. You’re satisfied with whatever this is. His intentions aren’t perverse, at least, you don’t think they are. Not that you’d complain but this right here is nice.

Moving your hand, you run your fingers gently through Lucio’s hair. He lets out a small hum of contentment and you can’t help but smile. You never want this feeling to end.

* * *

 

The fifth time, you’re sat on the veranda, watching the sunset as you drink from a glass of golden goose. Your mind is at ease and you find yourself not worrying about this or that, you always feel that way with Lucio. He made it easy to relax, made you feel safe and comfortable. You liked to think you had the same effect on him, even if his ways of showing it were more subtle. This is what love is.

You turn your head towards him, and see a pensive look upon his features. You’re unsure what to make of it, it’s hard to tell with Lucio sometimes. He notices your gaze, and shoots you a bit of a small smile. You can tell something is on his mind.

“Is everything alright?”

“Just thinking.” He answers drinking deeply from his glass.

“About what?” You push, having long since lost your fear or poking and prodding Lucio. Though if he didn’t want to talk, you wouldn’t push him. You know better than to do that.

“You.” His response leaves you shocked. The tips of your ears burning something fierce as a sudden sickness shakes through your body. You certainly don’t know what to make of that and frankly you’re afraid to ask. He seems to pick up on that and laughs which does nothing to soothe you. “Does that worry you?” You nod in response and his laughter fizzles out. There’s a soft smile on his face once more and somewhat of a serious expression. “It shouldn’t.”

You let out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding and return his smile with one of your own. Though that nervousness persisted.

“I was thinking about how much I care about you.” You damn near choke at that. Why? You don’t know exactly why. This shouldn’t exactly come as a surprise to you. Not after all you’ve been through together; the countless times spent exploring each others bodies, confessions of how sleeping alone wasn’t the same or the glances of admiration you two shared. Those actions alone showed what he had said long before it was actually vocalized. Something about hearing the Count back those actions with words left your stomach twisting with excitement.

“I love you,” You say in a low murmur, your eyes looking into your half empty glass of golden goose. Now was as good of a time as any to share that, right?

Lucio lets out a hum, you can hear the excitement in his voice as he speaks, “I know.” He doesn’t have to say it, just those two words alone are enough for you. You think in time, you might hear the man return the words to you. For now, you’re able to happily soak up the fact that he did indeed say he cared for you.


End file.
